The invention relates to a device for positioning a magnetic head with a head carrier in a magnetic tape device.
In sensing a magnetic tape with a magnetic head in a magnetic tape device, it is necessary for error-free and disruption-free operation that the magnetic head always be situated in a defined sensing position. This is particularly determined by the position of a sensing track on the magnetic tape. In case the magnetic head or respectively the magnetic head gap does not exhibit the required alignment, it must be positioned to the respective sensing track, particularly given multi-track operation.